The Purple Elephant in the Room
by StarxBright
Summary: My take on what should of happened in The Baby in the Bough. Insanly fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**A few weeks before school ended, my civics teacher used the term "the elephant in the room." Now, I had just watched the Bones episode "The Baby in the Bough" the night before. So, of course, adorable baby Andy and his purple elephant pop into my head. And then, **_**this**_** was born. Enjoy!**

**What should have happened in The Baby in the Bough. **

Chapter 1

"Hey Bones, Cam come by yet?" Booth casually entered Brennan's office. Brennan was sitting on the couch, playing with baby Andy.

"She's still talking with her pediatrician friend." Booth sat down at Brennan's desk. He saw the little purple elephant they had found that first day, sitting on her desk.

"Bones, why is this over here instead of in the bag?"

"It's incorrect Booth! Elephants are not purple."

Booth stood up and walked over. He sat on the arm of the couch, next to Brennan.

"Bones, everything doesn't have to be scientifically correct. Sometimes going with your heart is the right thing to do. Your brain might disagree, but your heart always knows what's right. And that's what really matters."

She was silent for a minute, and Booth hoped he had finally gotten through to her.

"I want to adopt Andy." Brennan looked up at Booth as he fell off the couch in shock.

"Woah! Really?"

"Yes. You're right Booth; I've been going with my brain for too long. It's time I went with my heart. And my heart is telling me to adopt Andy."

"Ummm, wow, really? Wow, that's, that's big; that's a big, a big change."

"Will you help me?" Booth, having just sat back down, almost fell again.

"Bones, you're Dr. Temperance Brennan. World famous scientist and author. You have, like, a bazillion dollars! You'll have no problems adopting."

"Booth, there's no such number as bazillion, and I don't want help with the _adoption_ I want help with the _adoptee_.

She picked up the baby and held him out to Booth. "After everything he's been through, this child deserves a mother, _and_ a father."

Booth was speechless. He reached out and took the little boy in his arms.

"Hey little big man. How would you like a new mommy and daddy?"

"So you'll do it?" Brennan looked so happy, but he had to know.

"What does this mean Bones? For us? I don't want Andy to turn out like Parker, with parents who live separately and see other people. If we're going to be a family we need to _be_ a family."

"Well, the adoption process does take a while. Why don't we go on a few dates, see what happens, while things become official for Andy and me?

Apparently, sitting down was not something Booth should have been doing, because he slid off the couch again, landing harshly with a bump, while Andy giggled in his arms.

"W-what?" he spluttered, standing up carefully, his backside aching. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Well, it will probably be more than one." Brennan stated factually, taking Andy from Booth and putting him back in the carrier. "According to Angela, we're quite compatible." She took a step closer to him. It was silent, but not awkward. She took another step.

"This is where we kiss, right?" Brennan asked softly.

"Yeah," Booth replied. He took the last step and delicately took her face in his hands, kissing her lightly on the lips. That was when Angela walked in.

"Sweetie, I finished the facial reconstruction for the – Oh My _God_!" She started screaming. Hodgins recognized the sound and ran his fastest.

"Angie what's – oh ho! Nice guys." The couple had stopped kissing at Angela's scream, but Booth was still holding her face, and Brennan was still up on her toes.

Cam came running in. "Why was Angela – oh, hello Seeley, Dr. Brennan. Having fun?"

"We were, until you all interrupted." Brennan said grumpily.

"Gimme a second," Booth said, stepping away. We walked over to Angela, smiling, picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," he told her.

"You are very welcome stud. C'mon Hodgy, I'm suddenly in a very romantic mood." She led him away, and Cam stepped further into the room.

"Andy has a genetic disorder." Booth looked at Brennan.

"What is it?"  
"Vitamin D resistant rickets."

"Well is Andy going to be okay?"

"Absolutely. Very treatable. My friend can treat him as an out patient."

"Here in D.C. right?" Brennan asked.

"Uh yeah, but why…you're adopting Andy aren't you?"

"Don't tell Angela." Brennan said quickly. "I want to tell her when things are more definite. I need to baby proof the house, by more equipment. I'll tell her."

Cam nodded. She turned to leave. "Cam?" She turned back. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Brennan walked over to the door.

"I need an intern!"

Within 30 seconds there were ten interns standing eagerly in the doorway, awaiting her command.

"Wow, you sure are popular Bones."

"Booth, I'm the best in my field. They all feel honored to work for me." Every intern nodded their head vigorously.

"See? Now, everyone who doesn't have a car is no use to me, so please leave now." Reluctantly, two of the interns left and went back work.

"Okay, you," she pointed to an intern. "Go get baby food and formula." She turned to the next one.

"You can go get some more clothes. No bears this time. Maybe…just, anything but bears."

This went on until she had every intern out getting things for Andy, from diapers to a stroller.

"Want to go with me to tell Angela?" Brennan asked Booth after they had all left.

"I thought you were going to wait and tell her?"

"I was, but I can't keep something like this from Angela. Do you?" Booth shook his head.

She's your best friend." Brennan nodded her agreement, then went off to Angela's office.

"Angela, I have something to tell you." Brennan called as she entered the office. Angela pooped out of nowhere.

"You and Booth are together?"

"Yes, but - "

"You want me to be Maid-of-Honor the wedding?"

"What wedding? Angela I - "

"You can't believe you waited so long?"

"Angela!" Brennan yelled. Angela calmed down.

"I'm adopting Andy."

The scream that escaped Angela's lips was heard all the way in Egyptology. Out of the corner of her eye, Angela saw Hodgins peek his head into the office and check on her, but she was too excited to acknowledge him.

"Angela calm down, it's no big deal." Brennan said.

"No big deal? Sweetie, you're going to be a mommy!"

"Shhh Ange! You, Booth and Cam are the only ones - "

"Cam? You told Cam before me?" Angela interrupted, shocked.

"Of course not! She guessed."

"Fine, I guess you're forgiven. Can I decorate his room?"

"Of course, but not just yet."

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"I have to buy a house first Ange" Angela smiled.

"Wow. You've grown up so much sweetie." Instead of correcting her like she normally would, Brennan just nodded and smiled. She knew, in her own way, Angela was right.

**Tada! What did ya'll think of the first chapter? I'm a little nervous, I'll tell you that much. This is my first Bones fanfic, and I want it to be perfect. Please review!  
Elle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I haven't quite figured out how to reply to them, still a bit of an amatur. Things did move faster than normal, but I really wanted to get into the relationship. And since I'm getting nothing but reviews out of this, I figure I can do it my way :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_One week later_

"What do you think of this one?" Booth asked. He and Brennan were standing outside a beautiful three-story house just outside of D.C. Personally, this one was his favorite, and he really hope she agreed.

"I think it's perfect. Let's go look inside." She replied, dragging him into the house.

It had six bedrooms, four and a half baths, a beautiful sitting room, a huge dining room/kitchen, an office, and a completed basement/recreational room, complete with a 103" plasma screen tv.

"Wow," Booth said as he examined the rec room. On the back of the couch was the hockey fleece blanket Parker had gotten him for Christmas. He went back upstairs and saw his "FBI" mug sitting on the counter, Brennan's "Bones" one right next to it. In the sitting room was the rug he had noticed was missing from Brennan's apartment, along with little knick-knacks he recognized from his own.

"You already bought this, didn't you?" he asked her. She nodded. "Is this why you had me stay at your place? So you could move all my stuff in here?" She nodded again.

"C'mon, I'll show you the bedrooms." She leads him up the stairs.

"This one is ours," she says, pushing open the first door and revealing a beautiful master bedroom. It's a pale green and white color scheme, and absolutely breathtaking.

"There's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom," she whispers huskily in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"The next one is Andy's." The room had been professionally done by Angela, filled with fire trucks and dinosaurs.

"Angela did an amazing job." Booth said.

"Yeah," Brennan agreed. She closed the door and went to the next one.

"This is the guest room, also done by Angela." The walls of this room were bright, and everything seemed perfectly, though to the untrained eye randomly, around the room.

"It looks a lot like…"

"Angela," Booth finished. Brennan nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I think she expects to be over a lot." Brennan pointed to the door after Angela's.

"That one's for Parker. It's very basic right now, Angela wanted to know what Parker wanted before she decorated."

"What about the last two? Who are they for?"

"Well, you never know who else is gonna come along." She replied, looking sheepishly at the floor.

Booth smiled, but his thought was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Booth. Uh huh. Okay. I understand. Thank you." He put his phone away glumly.

"The adoption has been delayed." Brennan gasped.

"What? Why?"

"Another couple put in to adopt him." Brennan knew who immediately.

"The Grants." Booth nodded.

"What do we do?" Booth smiled slightly.

"Talk to Caroline of course."

"So you see the issue?" Booth asked. He, Brennan, and Andy were in Caroline's office, the infant on Caroline's lap, gurgling happily.

"Yeah, I get it. In most cases you'd win hands down, because you're Dr. Temperance Brennan, but the Grants have been taking care of Andy since he was born. It's all going to come down to who can provide for him best, and not just financially Cherie." She had seen Brennan about to unintentionally brag about how well off she was.

"You're famous for being a cold fish. Prove that you're not. Make sure that new house of yours is perfectly baby-proofed. Bring in an expert or something. Since you're his legal foster parent, you get to keep him till the trial. Go out with public with him. Take Booth here and act all romantic, prove you can provide him with a loving family."

Caroline thought for a moment.

"The fact that you're single is going to help them. Get married."

Booth and Brennan both turned sharply toward her.

"What?" they yelled together.

"Or at least engaged. Yeah, just engaged. Marriage would seem to rushed."

"And getting engaged wouldn't?" Booth squeaked.

"Cherie, anyone who has spent more than ten minutes with the two of you will truthfully say it isn't the slightest bit rushed."

Caroline handed Andy off to Brennan and grabbed her empty coffee cup off her desk and went to get more. Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and followed Caroline.

"You really want us to get engaged?" Booth asked. Caroline gave him a Look as she filled her cup.

"Are you trying to tell me you weren't thinking of it anyway Booth?" He blushed.

"Make a big show of it, take her out to her favorite restaurant and pop the question. I'll send a tip the paper. Go buy a ring Booth."

"Can I go too?" Brennan asked.

"Ummm, Bones…"

"No, no," Caroline interrupts. "That might be cute. Go to the mall, have the doctor here hint at the ring she wants. Then she'll go to the bathroom, and you buy the ring. Good thing I have connections with the paper."

Booth rolled his eyes. He took Andy's carrier in one hand and reached for Brennan with the other. She adjusted Andy on her hip, threw the diaper bag over her shoulder and took Booth's outstretch hand.

"Thanks Caroline," she said as Booth pulled her out of the room. Caroline fell hard into her chair.

"I'm gonna need something stronger than coffee."

**Hey guys! What did you think? I know this one was a little short, sorry!**

**I think I did a really good job with Caroline, keeping her in character. Give me an opinion on that please. **

**And the rest of the story of course lol**

**Love ya**

**Elle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Thank for all your enthusiasm, it makes this a lot more fun. I actually have the first 5 chapters written (really, what else was I supposed to do in Civics?) so things might slow down a bit after that.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3

In the car, Booth was trying to explain everything to Brennan.

"So, we're getting married?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Because Caroline told us to?"

"Well…yes."

"Okay."

Booth slammed on the break. Luckily, the road was temporarily empty.

"What did you just say?"

"I said okay, Booth. Maybe you should get your hearing checked."

"I don't need my hearing checked. I just can't believe you don't…I mean…you _want_ to get married?" he finished, slightly dumbfounded.

Brennan blushed, something that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"Well, I mean, I was kind of hoping, that you, soon, I mean…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands. Booth leaned over and captured her lips in his.

"I guess we won't be pretending after all."

Brennan smiled as they pulled into the parking lot at the mall. She lifted Andy out of his car seat, and when Booth made to get his stroller, she stopped him. When Booth asked why, her smile widened.

"More photogenic when I'm holding him." The couple chuckled lightly. Brennan grabbed the diaper bag, and Booth grinned at the sight of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brennan asked self consciously.

"You look like a mom." He replied simply, making her blush again.

"Thank you, Booth."

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me. Just me." Booth went pale and stuttered wildly.

"I-I-I…" Brennan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. I love you too." Then she walked away, leaving Booth frozen in the middle of the road, until he realized she had left. Then he quickly ran to catch up.

As they walked past the jewelry place, Brennan stopped Booth.

"I just remembered, I need to get Angela's birthday present." She told him, loud enough for the reporter Booth pointed out earlier, trying to lean casually on a pillar, to hear. She turned and walked over.

Booth followed closely behind. She started off at the bracelets, but Booth saw her eyes continually glance over at the rings. A salesman approached Booth.

"Are you looking for something in particular sir?" he asked. Booth shook his head, but gestured toward Brennan.

"She's looking for a birthday present for her best friend, but she keeps going back to the rings. I'm hoping she'll tip me off to which one she wants."

"Seeley, come tell me what you think of this for Angela." Booth shrugged at the salesman and went over to where Brennan was standing. The salesman followed.

Brennan wasn't at the bracelets though. She was looking at one of the rings on display. It was a large, square cut diamond on a simple gold band. There were two smaller diamonds as well, one on each side of the big one.

"You want to give her a ring?" Booth asked cheekily.

"Huh? Oh no, this…" blushing, Brennan headed over to the bracelets and pointed one out. It was a simple silver chain, but instead of quirky charms hanging from it, there were a rainbow of jewels dangling from it.

"Awww, that's pretty Bones." He turned to the salesman, who was now staring intensely at Brennan.

"She looks very familiar…" Brennan smiled.

"Here Booth, my cards in my wallet in the front pocket of the diaper bag. Pay for the bracelet, I'm going to use the bathroom." She left quickly, after handing Booth both the bag and the baby.

"Pack up the bracelet, and the ring she was looking at," Booth told the man, handing him the card. The salesman took it, still thinking.

"I know who that is! It's-"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, world famous author and forensic anthropologist?" Booth finished. The man nodded, shocked. Booth sighed.

"My purchases, please." The man handed Booth back the card, along with the bag containing the bracelet and ring. Booth turned to leave.

"Wait, if you're marrying Dr. Brennan…you must be Seeley Booth, the FBI agent! Julie! Julie come out here!" The salesman ran to the back to get "Julie."

Booth walked away.

"That sure was a crazy man, wasn't he Andy? Wasn't he?" Booth cooed at the baby. Andy clapped his hands and giggled loudly, getting a couple of "awwws" from people watching the two interact.

Booth headed for the bathrooms. On his way, he passed the food court. He headed for the Starbucks and ordered to coffees. The man at the counter was another one of Booth's old army buddies, and he served Booth his coffee a lot.

"Hey man, what's…who's this?" he asked, seeing Andy. Booth smiled.

"This is Andy, my…son." The guys eyes widened.

"Oh, umm, he looks just like you…" the man replied awkwardly.

"Not biological son Drew. That's Parker, remember?" The guy sighed.

"Oh good. Cause he looks nothing like you man." Booth chuckled. "So what's the story?"

"You know who Dr. Brennan is, right?" Drew nodded. "She's my partner, with the FBI and we're dating. We found this little guy at a crime scene, and Bren is going to adopt him. I'm going to as well. I actually just bought her a ring." Drew looked a little shocked.

"Wow. Congrats Seel, that girls a babe."

"Thank you." Booth spun around quickly, and saw his Bones standing behind him. She took Andy from his arms.

"Hello sweetheart." She gushed.

"Hey," Booth replied. Brennan shot him a look.

"I was talking to Andy," she told him.

"I know you were talking to Andy. My man, Andy." Brennan smacked his chest lightly.

"Stop messing with my head. You know I don't always get things first time."

"Some genius," Booth retorted playfully.

Drew watched in amusement as the couple went back and forth. They made to leave.

"Hey Seeley! Pay for the coffee!" Booth threw a twenty on the counter.

"Keep the change!" he called over his shoulder.

"Mazel Tov Seeley!"

**There's another chapter! What do you guys think? I really like this one, mostly because of Drew. He might come back. **

**Do you guys want to see the newspaper article? Lemme know!**

**Love you guys, thanks for sticking with this story!**

**Elle**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Booth, Brennan, and Andy were at the new house getting ready to leave for dinner.

"Hey Bones!" Booth called, attempting to fix his tie. Brennan walked in, dressed in sweats and a tank top, Andy fully dressed.

"You sure you don't want to invite the sq- you're still not dressed yet?" She frowned, placing Andy on the giant bed in the master bedroom.

"No! I've been too busy trying to get _your son_ dressed. Definitely taking after you."

Booth smiled at the way she called him his son.

"I apologize for my stubbornness. Now, are you sure you don't want to invite the squints to go with us?"

Brennan headed over to where he was standing. She started to fix his tie, thinking intently.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to spend tonight with my boys." She leaned forward and kissed him, still smiling.

"Watch the baby while I go get dressed." She told him, leaving for the bathroom. Booth sat down on the bed and put Andy on his lap.

"Don't you look handsome, Tiger." Andy was wearing his own little suit, complete with matching bowtie. Booth held him up so they were eye to eye.

"You sure you want to live with us? The Grants really do love you…"

As though he understood the question, Andy reached out and placed a hand on Booth's cheek.

"Bones, Bones get in here!" he hissed sharply. He wanted her to hurry, but he didn't want Andy to move his hand.

"What?" she rushed in, wearing just her slip, her hair curled and make up done.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Then why were you practically yelling?" she asked, fuming.

"Look, he likes me." Brennan finally looked at Andy, who's hand still rested on Booth's cheek. Her face softened.

"Of course he likes you. You're his daddy." Theirs eyes locked, and the moment was sweet, before she groaned.

"Can I get dressed now?"

Booth looked her over, studying her breasts in the little slip.

"No," he decided. "You're going to the restaurant just like that."

She scowled at him playfully before rushing into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"So, where are we going?" Brennan asked.

"Wherever you want," Booth replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah Bones, anywhere."

"Hmmm…" Booth started getting nervous.

Caroline was staring at her phone in shock.

"She wants to go there?" she shrieked, sending an echo through the entire floor of the Hoover building.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bones? It's not too late, I haven't opened the door yet."

"I'm sure Booth. Come on, let's go inside." She said, pushing over the door to

**Muah ha ha! I am so evil, I'm not going to tell you where they're going!**

**Honestly, I don't know where they're going. I need your help! Founding Fathers, or the diner? With the Founding Fathers, they go there a lot, and there are a lot of people, but it's a bar, not very romantic. With the diner, they go there ALL the time, but it's not very big, so there won't be a lot of people to witness It. Plus, it isn't really suit and ball gown material. But then, neither is the Founding Fathers. I guess that's Brennan for you.**

**I've been trying really hard to keep everyone in character. I want to know what everyone thinks. And vote on a restaurant. Remember, no new chapter without a setting!**

**And yeah, I know I said I had 5 chapters written...I lied. I meant four. heehee...and I know it's short...I tried...**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Thank you for reading this extremely long author's note.**

**Elle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much. I really appreciate all the reviews. Special thanks to McGoddess, who has reviewed every chapter! I really appreciate it.**

**Sorry for the wait, I had this written and ready for posting yesterday, but then my parents decided we were going to have a family day, so I finally got home, got 10 minutes on the computer, and had to leave for cheerleading practice. During those 10 minutes, I saw Traveling Sue's dinner suggestion, and I had to rewrite the chapter I loved her idea so much. Thanks!**

**I hope this makes up for the wait!**

**Onward to the story!**

.

When Booth told Brennan she could pick the dinner spot, he expected the diner, or Sid's.

But really, he should have learned by now that Bones was full of surprises.

"Well, this should be fun!" he said nervously, his voice squeaking.

"Is this going to be a problem, Booth?" Brennan asked, his tone making her uneasy about her choice.

"This is perfect Bones, promise. And such an experience! I've never had dinner at the white house before!" His voice squeaked again.

Andy, as though he could sense the tension building, giggled loudly from Brennan's arms. This drew quite a few peoples attention. None of them seemed to mind the noise.

"C'mon Booth, let's mingle. Then we can go eat."

The President was having his annual charity dinner, and Brennan and "plus one guest" were invited. Booth was her plus one, and she figured Andy wouldn't really count, since he was only a few months old.

They must have talked to a hundred people. Brennan always introduced Booth first, who, by the twentieth person was finally calming down enough to say hi, and then Andy.

Everybody loved Andy. He charmed everyone, even those who obviously wanted to be anywhere else.

He was poked, tickled, and coddled by nearly everyone who met him. His cheeks were pinched by twenty-three different women (Booth counted.) He was a perfect angel, that is, until Senator Bethlehem came over.

That's right, The senator. The same guy Brennan stole the gum from in her and Booth's first case as partners. The same guy who's fancy house was swarmed by paparazzi because of Booth and Brennan. And here he was, waltzing over to them like they were old friends.

Well, Andy wasn't gonna have any of that, now was he?

The senator smiled all friendly like, reached out for Andy and said, quite nicely, "Awww, can I hold him?"

He took Andy from his mother, and the moment he left her arms, he scrunched up his face, and screamed. And not just an "I'm wet/hungry/tired/cranky" kind of scream. A "I hate this guy if he doesn't let me go I'm going to puke on him" kind of scream. It caught the attention of every single person in the room.

By now, Andy was everyone's favorite guest. So instead of glaring at the baby and telling Booth and Brennan to leave, they were all glaring at Bethlehem.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left." A woman said. Her voice was kind. Her eyes…not so much.

The man carefully handed Andy back to Brennan. He gathered his wife and the two of them left quickly. The moment they left the building, everything went back to normal, as though the previous event never happened at all.

"Can we eat now?" Booth asked, a little grumpy. He wasn't exactly happy with the man, and he was hungry. Brennan could see that the only way to get Booth to calm down would be for him to eat; she hurried him over to an available spot at the long table.

The moment they sat down, Andy and Brennan's lap, a waiter came over with a high chair and a bottle of wine. He filled the cups as Brennan situated Andy in the high chair.

"You'll find the buffet over there. Dr. Brennan, if you find nothing to eat, there is a chef in the kitchen ready to make you something vegetarian."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I'll let you know if that changes." The waiter nodded and left. Booth stood up.

"What do you want, Bones?" he asked, smiling as she attempted to feed Andy the strained peas she had packed him.

"Just a salad is fine, Booth. Thank y- no baby, in your mouth!" she hurriedly tried to catch the peas before it fell off his lip. Booth grabbed her hand.

"That's what the bib is for sweetie. Let him be messy, kay?" she nodded, taking a deep breath, and went back to the peas.

About halfway through their meal, Booth stood up, his wine glass in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked a bite of salad halfway to her mouth.

"Nothings wrong. Absolutely nothing, promise." He carefully tapped his wine glass with his spoon.

"Excuse me everyone!" he called, trying to get the crowds attention. When he was sure everyone was watching, he lowered the glass and grinned.

"When I suggested we get dressed up and do something fancy for dinner, I hadn't realized it would be this, well, fancy." He got a small chuckle from his audience.

"I'm honored to be here, especially on the arm of such a beautiful woman." In a mock whisper, he added, "she was the one with the invitation." Another laugh.

"But I do have a reason for such a special dinner. I'm hoping to make it even more special." He turned to Brennan, who had such a rare look of confusion on her face, he couldn't help but let out a small giggle before he continued.

"Bones…I love you, with every ounce of my heart. We've been partners for almost three years now, and from the beginning , I knew I was that guy. The guy your still in love with thirty, forty, fifty years down the road. I miss you when we're not together. You're beautiful inside and out. Even when you're knee-deep in remains and smell like compost, you're beautiful. I don't want to be apart from you any more than I have to. I love you, Bones."

No one had spoken since Booth started. They were all watching avidly. He got down on one knee.

"Temperance Brennan, will you - " Booth's phone started to ring, breaking the silence. He answered it quickly.

"Booth. Yep. Alright." He stood up.

"C'mon Bones, we got a case." She grabbed her purse and Andy's diaper bag, Booth grabbed Andy. They were almost to the door when Booth stopped.

"Oh yeah." He carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Marry me?"

"Of course." They kissed softly. Brennan pulled away first.

"Let's go. I don't want anyone - "

"Compromising the remains, I know, I know…"

They ran out the large double doors hand in hand, and as the doors closed behind them, Booth and Brennan heard the entire restaurant applauding enthusiastically.

"Victim is male, late twenties, early thirties. Caucasian, soft features." Brennan leaned over slightly. Her dress, a little black number a lot like the dress she had worn as Roxie in Vegas, while flattering, was not really the appropriate outfit to wear to a crime scene.

"There appear to be…bite marks on the skull."

"Human?" Booth asked, stepping a little closer to the body. He, like Brennan, was a little cautious. The body was seared to the car, but instead of burned to a crisp like the last car scene, the flesh was a little…melted.

"Hard to tell. There's too much flesh for me. I'll have Cam take a look at it." Brennan stepped back from the car, not an easy feat in 3 inch heels, and took Andy from the FBI tech who had offered to hold him.

"I want the whole thing sent to the lab. Body, car, everything." The tech nodded, then went off to instruct the others.

"Do you think this is another Gorgonzola body?" Booth asked. Brennan shrugged.

"It's Gormagon. And maybe…" Booth's face quickly adopted a nervous look.

*Cue opening theme*

**Sorry, couldn't resist with the last bit. **

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**I hope you guys liked it, I slaved over it for hours! Good thing it's summer or it would have taken me days to get this done! **

**Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up ASAID (as soon as it's done)**

**Love you guys!**

**Elle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys! I hope this makes up for it!**

Brennan swiped her card and stepped onto the platform. She slung on her blue lab coat, quickly glanced at Andy, who was fast asleep in his carrier, and leaned over the body, squinting.

"What are we looking at Zack?" she asked him, snapping a glove on over her right hand. She left her left hand uncovered; worried the glove might get caught on her ring.

"Victim has been dead less than twenty four hours. Blunt force trauma to the frontal lobe, might be cause of death."

"That's it?" Brennan asked. a little surprised at Zack's lack of information.

"Well…it's still fleshy. I'm waiting for Cam to perform her autopsy. She's in her office, on the phone with some guy from pathology. He wants her help, he's very persistent."

At that moment, Cam stepped onto the platform, slightly flustered.

"What have we got, Zack?" she asked briskly.

"It's all for you Dr. Saroyan. Too much flesh." He gestured half-heartedly at the body.

"Then why is it here, and not in the autopsy room?"

"Ah, you…usually you're there to bring it over. You weren't, so the FBI techs brought it here!" Cam's face softened slightly.

"Right, of course. Sorry, I'm a little tired. Would you mind?" Together, they loaded the body onto a gurney and rolled it over to Autopsy, leaving Brennan alone on the platform. She turned to Andy, was now awake.

"I guess I don't have anything to do yet, how bought we go visit Angela?" she asked Andy, taking off her coat and the unused rubber glove. She grabbed the carrier and started the walk to Angela's office.

"Hey sweetie…ooooh, don't you look nice. How was dinner?" Angela immediately took Andy. Brennan knew that was going to happen, but when Angela asked about dinner, she got a little confused.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw Booth on his way to Autopsy. I asked why he was all dressed up on a Saturday night, and he told me he just got back from dinner with you. So how was it?" She crossed her legs and attempted to cross her arms; Andy on her lap made it difficult for her to assume her usual interrogate-Brennan-until-she-caves-and-tells-me-everything position.

"It was…nice." Brennan told her. The memory had completely invaded her mind; she was finding it difficult to focus on anything else.

"Brennan! What is wrong with you tonight? I asked-what is that?" Angela was freaking out, pointed wildly at Brennan's hand.

Apparently, while off in La La Land, Brennan had been absentmindedly twirling her hair…with her left hand. Angela stood up quickly, placed Andy back in his carrier, and rushed over to Brennan. She grabbed her left hand and examined it quickly before squealing loudly and jumping around the room.

Hodgins came running. He stopped in the doorway, staring at his girlfriend as she danced crazily around the room.

"What is _wrong_ with her?" he asked Brennan. She held up her hand. Booth, Cam and Zack ran over and stood behind Hodgins, all as freaked out as he was.

"I _think_," Brennan started, uncertain, "that Angela is a bit excited over the fact that I got engaged about…" she glanced at the clock on Angela's computer. "Forty-five minutes ago." She glanced at her friend, who was still dancing around the office.

"But I can't really be sure." Booth and Hodgins glanced at each other. Their eyes connected, and they both burst out laughing.

The next morning, Brennan woke up to the smell of French toast and coffee. She her silk robe on over the little nightgown she had worn to bed and happily scurried off to the kitchen for some food.

"You're up early," she stated when as she entered the kitchen. Booth was standing at the stove, mid toast-flip, and Andy was happily munching on some Cheerios in his high chair.

"Actually, you're up late," Booth corrected, plating the last of his hand made breakfast. Brennan quickly glanced at the clock on the stove.

"It's already nine-thirty? Why didn't you get me up?" she asked, standing up and rushing toward the bedroom. Booth caught her around the waist.

"Because, it's Sunday, so I woke up at six, went to church with Andy, came home at nine and made breakfast," Brennan started to interrupt, and he stopped her.

"I got to go to Mass today because Cam called to say the power went down in the lab, so the investigation is on hold. Plus, it's Sunday. The weekend. And when it's the weekend it's practically illegal to work." Brennan sighed and went back to her seat.

"Oh, before you sit, can you get the paper? I meant to grab it on my way in, but Andy was fussy and I got distracted."

"Sure, hang on." She walked over to Booth, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he replied softly, before lightly whacking her on the butt with the spatula. "Now go get the paper." Giggling, she did as he asked.

She quickly grabbed the paper and shut the door again; it was starting to get cold. She absentmindedly glanced at the paper and was about to tuck it under her arm when she did a double take.

It hadn't just looked like a picture of her and Booth on the front page; it was a picture of them!

She wordlessly handed the paper to Booth as she entered the kitchen, and he too did a double take as he flipped for the sports page like he did every morning.

"It's us!" he exclaimed. He unfolded the paper and read the article out loud.

"_World renowned author and forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan may just be the luckiest woman in the world. Rich from her New York Times best-selling books about the charming Kathy and her sexy partner Agent Andy; Brennan had scored her own Andy…in more than one way. (picture at left, Brennan and Booth entering the mall)_

_She was seen yesterday at the mall with her new beau, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, and little Andy, the bundle of joy that started as evidence in his mother's murder, to evidence that Dr. Brennan is not the cold fish we all took her to be._

_While shopping for a birthday present for Ms. Angela Montenegro, one of Brennan's colleagues at the Jeffersonian and her best friend, Dr. Brennan had a hard time focusing on her shopping. She often went back to look at the rings (see left) and when she left for a moment; Agent Booth was quick to pick up on her hints and purchased the ring that caught her, and all the women's here, attention. (see below)_

_Then last night at the annual charity dinner at the White House, Brennan's own _

_F. B. eye-candy partner popped the question in front of thousands of people. To top it off, the newest man in her life is named Andy, but that's just a coincidence. Brennan's proving her heart is bigger than most by adopting this little angel who took the White House by storm last night._

_While most of us would like to scratch her eyes out for getting to him first, the rest of us here at _The Bugle_ would like to congratulate Brennan on her engagement to Agent Booth, and let her know how much we're looking forward to her next book._"

The kitchen was silent for a moment, until Brennan expressed a question that had bothered her from the beginning.

"Wasn't the reporter a guy?" Booth snorted into his coffee, causing Brennan to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Apparently, the guy I pointed out was the photographer. The article itself was written by…Lily Martin."

"I think I had coffee with her once." Brennan said thoughtfully, returning to her French toast. Booth shook his head and smiled.

About eleven, Booth's phone buzzed. He glanced at it quickly, then took Brennan's plate and his own and shoved them both in the dishwasher. He lifted her out of her chair and started pushing her to the bedroom. Once she started walking on her own he went back for Andy, who was still engrossed in his Cheerios.

"Booth! Why are you pushing me?"  
"Cam texted me, powers back up!" That quickened Brennan's pace; she hurriedly got herself and Andy dressed while Booth packed Andy's bag and got dressed himself.

In the car, Booth and Brennan were discussing daycare for Andy.

"I really don't want to put him in the care of a random stranger every day." Brennan was saying as she re-buttoned her top, in her haste she had missed quite a few.

"We could talk to Rose, Parker's nanny. She doesn't pick up Parker till after school, maybe she could take Andy during the day, and then before she picks up Parker she could drop Andy off at the lab, you're usually done around four if we don't have a case, and if we're busy you know Angela would love to watch him, at least until she and Hodgins have their own kids."

"Maybe," Brennan replied, her voice dreamy as she stared out the window.

"What's on your mind Bones?"

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe we should get our own nanny, one just for us and our kids. We could get one that's a housekeeper to, and then…" she trailed off, her head cocked to one side as she stared at Booth's face quizzically.

"Why does you face look like that?" she asked him, not noticing how bad the question would have sounded to anyone else's ears. Booth was too lost in thought to correct her though.

"I just…you said _kids_."

"So?" Brennan replied, still confused.

"You know, _kids_ as in, more than one?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Just drive Booth. Or you could pull over and let me. I am an excellent driver…"

"This wasn't murder," Cam said the moment Brennan stepped onto the platform. Hearing that, Booth stopped on his way to dropping Andy off with Angela. He handed the baby, carrier and all, to the nearest intern and headed onto the platform himself.

"What do you mean this isn't murder." He asked crossly.

"Just that. The blunt force trauma is consistent with hitting his head on the steering wheel of the car of his own power, it wasn't slammed. High level of alcohol in his tox screen. And this," she pulled showed them a small plastic item sitting in a Petri dish, "is a filter used on cigarettes. This death was accidental, but it wasn't murder."

"So I put on this stupid suit for nothing?" Booth grunted miserably. Brennan smiled slightly and whispered something in his ear that made him blush so bad that Angela grinned widely as she approached the platform, sketchbook in hand.

"I finished my sketch," she said as she swiped her card, her grin turning to a smirk quickly. When she showed them the picture, everyone knew why.

"That's senator Bethlehem." Booth muttered quietly.

"Talk about poetic justice," Hodgins said happily. When everyone glared at him, his smile dropped a bit. "What?"

Everyone exchanged glances, and they all laughed together, even Zack, while Hodgins glanced around the room, more confused than he'd ever been in his entire life.

"What?"

**Tada! Another chapter done.**

**I am so, so, so sorry about the wait guys. Cheerleading started (Go Raiders!) so I've been busy with that, I had a party Wednesday night that my friend made me go to (where she ditched me for a boy, btw. I only knew one other person there) then I slept over cause we got home late, and of course, I had writer's block, so when I finally had time to write I couldn't get the words to come out, so I'm just getting it posted now, having finished it at exactly 12:04 last night.**

**Please review**

**Love ya all**

**Elle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't hate me! Hope this makes up for the wait. Lots of fluff!**

After explaining the joke to Hodgins, who was rather grumpy afterwards, everyone decided lunch at the diner would be nice.

While walking over, after Brennan lectured them for ten minutes on the difference between muscle and fat, Angela stopped short in front of a news stand. She was staring at the paper, as though if she looked at it long enough the picture of Booth and Brennan on the front would change.

"Bren, why are you and Booth on the front page of the newspaper?" She immediately walked over and snatched the paper up, unfolded it and started to walk away as she read, leaving poor Hodgins to quickly pay for the newspaper before the vendor started shouting.

"Oh My God!" Angela shrieked. "Sweetie, why didn't you say you got engaged at the White House? You never tell me anything, oh my God that is incredible!" People on the street were starting to stare, so Hodgins quickly guided Angela into the restaurant in the hopes that she would lower her voice inside.

He was wrong.

"Oh my God, Andy must have been a dream come true for these people! He such a good baby, they all loved him didn't they? I'll bet - "

But whatever she'd bet, no one knew, because she was interrupted by Hodgins, who placed his hand over her mouth.

"Angie? I love you, but you need to stop talking." He turned back to his coffee. Angela looked like she was about to protest when the food came, and she was immediately distracted by her meal.

As they all reached into their wallets to pay for their share, Brennan's phone rang. She answered it with her usually "Brennan," and after a moment she frowned and took the conversation outside.

When she came back inside she did not look happy, but she refused to say anything in front of everyone else, so it wasn't until they were in the car driving home from the Jeffersonian that Booth found out who was on the phone.

"It was Carol Grant. She called to talk to me about the adoption. She started going over court dates and I said, very politely just like you taught me, 'You know Carol, I really don't want to take this to court,' and she said 'then drop the adoption and give Andy to parents who will actually love him,' and I told her that I did love Andy, that we both did. And, and," Brennan had to take a moment to catch her breath. This conversation had really upset her, and she was crying .

"She said that because my parents abandoned me, I wasn't capable of really loving anyone, that everything, wanting to adopt Andy, our engagement, she said that it was all a publicity stunt. That I didn't really care." She was practically sobbing now. It took all of Booth's power not to pull over and comfort her, but he knew she would be better in a familiar environment, so he raced home as fast as he could without getting ticketed.

At the house, Booth brought Andy inside and laid him down for a nap, but when he noticed Brennan hadn't followed him in, he went back out to the car and saw her still in the passenger seat; she hadn't even opened the door.

"Come on, love," he said as he lifted her out of the car and carried her into the house. He laid her down on the king sized bed in their room and snuggled up next to her. He started running his finger through her hair, and he murmured sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep.

Booth used every bit of self will he had to stay in that bed with her and not call Carol up and yell. He knew that would make things worse when it came to the adoption.

Eventually he calmed down enough that he could drift into the deep sleep of his partner, and they dreamed about each other.

**I am so so so so so sorry everyone, I've just been super busy with everything and I haven't been able to find time to write. I know it's short it's mostly filler but I felt like I owed you guys something. I'll try to update more regularly. Expect the next chapter Saturday or Sunday.**


End file.
